


a consent so sweet

by rikacain



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikacain/pseuds/rikacain
Summary: He settled back into bed, fully intending to take advantage of his later working hours. How very lucky he was, he reflected, that Iruka accepted him, vampiric needs and all. That Iruka was more than willing to accommodate them, even.Except he refuses to bear your marks, something dark and insidious whispered at him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	a consent so sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sey1234](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sey1234).



> this is a halloween pwp i say as i don't get to the damn thing
> 
> as of the time i am writing this note, i STILL have not found a suitable title for this. I might be desperate enough to name this "spooky sexy vampire". 
> 
> written for sey1234 over on twitter, for this particular [picture.](https://twitter.com/sey1234/status/1320037444113199106?s=20) เป็นฟิคบาปที่ไม่ถึงบาปเลยค่ะ 555
> 
> thank u to magnus for giving this a quick lookthrough! <3

The downside of having an Academy teacher for a partner was that Kakashi couldn't leave any marks.

Rationally, he knew that teachers needed to uphold a certain kind of reputation, especially those that taught young and impressionable children full of curiosity and questions and questionable logic. He also knew that Iruka had to answer to several of Konoha's founding clans. While the Inuzuka probably would not have much to say, the Hyuuga would _definitely_ rain a flurry of meetings, written complaints and judgmental stares down upon their children's primary instructor — and on anyone else vaguely related and within the vicinity, just to scorch the earth while they're at it.

He knew, he knew, but he couldn’t help but stare balefully as Iruka held a hand over the bite mark Kakashi left on his neck and channeled chakra into it. Under the gentle green glow, the skin knit back together and the mark faded away — as good as gone.

It was only when Iruka turned around to look at him that Kakashi realised he had been scowling a bit too hard. Hard enough to have made a sound of dissatisfaction, perhaps.

"Sorry," he said gruffly. "It's just... instinct."

Iruka's eyes softened, a lovely brown in the gentle morning light. He stepped away from the window and back to the shadowy corner of their bed where Kakashi lounged, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Kakashi's lips.

A kiss made less than chaste when Kakashi decided to slip in some tongue, but Iruka didn't seem to be complaining. When Iruka finally drew back, his face was pink.

"You're a bad influence." The accusation was more fond than petulant, proven by the way Iruka let himself be drawn back in for another kiss — the way his tongue flicked against Kakashi's sharp canines, before retreating. "Just terrible."

Kakashi hummed, highly conscious of the few inches between their lips. "Only because you let me."

He leant in for one more kiss and was gratified when Iruka indulged him. His fangs ached against his mouth, a familiar yearning — he tamped it down, content to have this much of his partner.

But Iruka, ever so aware to the point Kakashi wondered at times if he was telepathic, drew back just enough to murmur, "you can bite."

Permission gratefully received, Kakashi gently nipped at the plush flesh of Iruka's lower lips, taking care to graze it and not more than that. The taste of blood bloomed on his tongue, enough for him to savour but not swallow. To get lost in that undertone of sweetness that was unique only to Iruka.

Throughout it all, Iruka continued to kiss him. Kakashi could only shiver under the deft application of his tongue, his mouth — everything, really.

"Are you sure you're not the bad influence," he asked breathlessly when Iruka finally took a step back — a firm announcement of the cessation of their morning activities. He could see the neat slice his fang left on Iruka's lips, could taste Iruka's blood lingering on his own. "With how much you spoil me?"

Iruka grinned at him. "Are you complaining?" He turned away, slipping on the flak vest that rested on the back of the chair — but Kakashi saw the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. A smirk.

What else could Kakashi say but, "never."

"I thought as much." The forehead protector firmly tied against his head, Iruka darted in for one final kiss — on Kakashi's cheek, lest the lips prove too much a temptation against the unceasing march of time — before stepping out of the room. "I'm heading off."

"Be safe," Kakashi called after him. The sound of the front door opening and swinging shut told him Iruka had left. Likely at a run, with how late Kakashi kept him.

He settled back into bed, fully intending to take advantage of his later working hours. How very lucky he was, he reflected, that Iruka accepted him, vampiric needs and all. That Iruka was more than willing to accommodate them, even.

 _Except he refuses to bear your marks_ , something dark and insidious whispered at him.

 _Shut up_ , he thought back at the voice. It said nothing more, but only because it had already sent Kakashi's train of thoughts down on its path — of how no one else would know of Kakashi's claim on him, how any other vampire could just come across Iruka and leave their marks on him. At this very moment Iruka was surely raising a hand to his mouth to heal over his wounds, wiping Kakashi's mark away with his own chakra.

It took all of Kakashi's concentration to ignore the sudden ache in his fangs, and all of his discipline to not go tearing after Iruka at this very moment. There had to be some way to appease his instincts, some way that both he and Iruka could be content.

He owed at least that to Iruka.

* * *

The solution, when he came across it, was simple.

He wondered why he had never thought of it before. Scratch that, he knew perfectly well why. The lure of blood was strongest at the neck, with that irresistible flutter of the pulse, the lovely arch when it was fully exposed, the trust. It was only natural for vampires to be drawn to it, to bite down and partake of it, to want to be more than a mere paper-cut on a finger.

It surprised Kakashi to realize he was far more traditional in his views than he thought he was, at least in terms of vampiric matters — but that didn't matter, not tonight. Excitement thrummed through his body, setting his nerves alight and sending him pacing around the apartment in anticipation of Iruka's return. He knew that Iruka would be late tonight with his evening mission desk shift, having handed in the mission report to the man himself. Still, that didn't make time go by any faster.

When the lock finally turned, Kakashi practically teleported himself into the narrow hallway. Iruka barely had the chance to say, "I'm home," before Kakashi pushed him up against the wall and kissed the living daylights out of him. After a moment's hesitation, Iruka gave back as good as he got, curling a hand around Kakashi's neck.

"Welcome home," Kakashi purred as he stepped back and left Iruka clutching at the nearby shelves for support. His eyes tracked the shine of spit on Iruka's lips — the mark he made in the morning was gone, as he had expected. Instead of the discontent he would have felt, there was only the tight coiling in his stomach, the promise of the use of his new knowledge.

"You're in a mood tonight," Iruka observed, his voice mostly steady. Kakashi promised to rectify that. "Something good happened?"

"You could say that." Kakashi reached forward to tug Iruka into their bedroom. Iruka came along willingly. "I had a bout of inspiration."

"From Icha Icha?"

"Perhaps." He heard the slight snort from Iruka, but no objection to their activities. Who was anyone to judge Icha Icha as an inspiration when it got them railed into their beds into next Sunday? "Would you like me to share?"

Now that got him a chuckle. "Well, if you're going to be so generous."

The moment they both stepped foot into the bedroom, Kakashi all but tossed Iruka onto the bed. He was on top of Iruka the next, pressing him into the mattress and nuzzling into his neck, the steady pulse of Iruka's heart a constant beat in his ear. It was only with the greatest reluctance that he drew back and straddled Iruka, looking down at him.

"Pants off?" He asked, reaching down to pluck at the zipper of the standard issue trousers. While he usually appreciated Iruka's ass in them, now they were little more than a hindrance.

"Pants off," Iruka confirmed. It took a fair bit of wriggling and pulling and tugging, but at the end of it both their pants were indeed off. Kakashi took the opportunity to seat himself between Iruka's legs; he slid a hand around the left ankle and slowly raised it up, turning to press a kiss to the protruding bone.

Upwards he went, trailing kisses as he went further and further. When he passed the bend of Iruka's knee, he opened his mouth and let his canines scrape against the skin; Iruka's breath hitched when he foresaw Kakashi’s intentions.

"Oh," came the soft exhalation. Perhaps it was the tension from the anticipation that made Iruka flex his ankle; under Kakashi's hand he could feel the shift of muscle as Iruka did so. It made Kakashi press another open-mouthed kiss to the inner thigh, just an inch higher than before — one that lingered but did not break the skin.

So on they went with the greatly reduced pace of Kakashi's ascent. For every time that his fangs brushed against the increasingly sensitive skin, Iruka trembled; for every time they pressed down, he tensed. The anticipation of the initial sharp pricks of pain was a heady prelude to the impending pleasure, Kakashi knew — a prelude Kakashi had no qualms in extending.

As he mouthed and licked at the skin mere inches away from the intersection of the thigh and the groin, mere inches away from where Iruka would want the warmth and wetness of Kakashi's mouth to be, Iruka finally keened, "Kakashi — "

And that was when Kakashi bit him.

A sharp intake of breath; Iruka immediately tensed like a cord drawn taut. He held his breath as Kakashi drew back just to see the mark he made, and let out a shaky breath more when Kakashi lowered his head to lap at the blood welling up. And when Kakashi sucked a bruise over that bite, he could feel the flex of Iruka’s muscles beneath his hands — a valiant attempt at staying still — feel the blood welling up and trickling down into his throat.

Warm, filling, fragrant. The gods knew he never could get enough of Iruka's blood. It made him crave the idea of keeping Iruka bound to his bed, clad in an open-neck shirt with his throat always bared to Kakashi; Iruka slitting his own wrist and offering it up for Kakashi's pleasure. In his guiltier moments, he even craved the cries of pleasure Iruka would make as Kakashi drained him dry.

But Kakashi would rather exercise self-restraint than to lose Iruka to his baser nature. Would rather see him happy in the sun than to drag Iruka down into the shadows just to be with Kakashi. The trappings of the vampiric condition would only stifle Iruka, and Kakashi never wanted that.

He would never let that happen.

Kakashi sucked on the wound one last time before turning to look at Iruka. He wondered eagerly what kind of face he would see — whether Iruka's hand would be curling into the sheets or placed firmly over his mouth, whether his eyes would be bright and eager or dark and hooded. Whether he'd pull Kakashi over to him to share a bloody kiss when all he had to do was lay back and Kakashi would be there.

What he didn't expect was a sudden whack to his head.

"You surprised me!" Iruka accused hotly as Kakashi stared dazedly into his eyes. His narrowed and glowering eyes. They were a nice surprise, as nice as the way he hooked his other leg over Kakashi's shoulder and dug his heel in. "Do it again."

"What?"

"Do it again," Iruka said clearly. "But ask first. You've always asked me first."

That he did. Kakashi had always taken care to ask first, to confirm — to assure Iruka that he was more than food to Kakashi, never just that. It was just... he got carried away, just this once.

"Well," he said, and turned to kiss the unblemished skin of Iruka's other thigh offered up willingly, the consent so sweet his instincts crooned. Iruka shivered once more, his eyes glinting in the darkness of their bedroom. "May I?"

He held Iruka's gaze as the man remained silent. Waiting had always been Kakashi's specialty, not Iruka's — this little test was one he gladly undertook.

And when Iruka finally breathed, "yes — "

It only made the blood taste sweeter.

* * *

The following day, Kakashi took advantage of the overcast skies and meandered on over to the Academy.

He settled himself on his favourite tree branch, the one that overlooked Iruka's classroom. Sure, he was late to his meeting with Team 7 for perhaps an hour now, but his instincts were agitating at him to check on Iruka. To confirm.

It was a quiet moment in the classroom, when all the good shinobis-to-be were working on their assignment. Iruka himself was sitting at his desk, keeping an eagle eye on his students — a pop quiz perhaps? — his hand resting demurely on his lap.

That morning, Kakashi had set his chin on Iruka's shoulder and asked if Iruka could keep the marks he made last night. His hand had snaked down, past the interested twitch of Iruka's cock, to the bruise and the two punctures in the shape of Kakashi's mouth that sat high on his left thigh; he felt Iruka breathe in when his thumb brushed firmly past it.

"Just as a reminder," he whispered into Iruka's ear.

Sitting here on this branch, he could see how Iruka's fingers splayed just over where the bruise would be, under his trousers. The way they pressed downwards, ever so slightly, applying pressure; the way Iruka held himself still, save for the slightest of a shiver.

His instincts satisfied, Kakashi smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the only thing I can think of is like, Kakashi would prolly bring Iruka a lot of iron-rich ingredients to keep up his blood count. Lolololol. Responsible boyfriend!
> 
> Considered titles include: 
>   * spooky sexy vampires
>   * a crimson headache, that aching blush
>   * see the beast you made of me
>   * like i'm powerful (and a little bit of tender)
>   * when you're with me (มันช่างพอดี) - _if people can have random japanese in their titles, why can't i have random thai in my title????_
> 

> 
> still not satisfied with the title tbh, but when am i ever?


End file.
